No One Gets That Jealous Over Someone If It Isn't
by shattered-demon
Summary: Derek/Stiles. Derek had a surprise to show Stiles, but he ends up the one being surprised instead. Self indulged fluff at the end.


Derek walked around in his newly renovated home. A smile tugged at his lips, this was home. It no longer felt like the shell that was once his house. It was all Stiles idea too. He had nagged at Derek constantly that if they were going to have pack meetings and training, they needed a place to rest and besides his house was a total dump, according to Stiles. He also required his own room with a view. So Derek finally caved, and hired a contractor and a whole lot of people. The noises, and his house temporarily being renovated, Derek had to stay somewhere else, which turned out to be with Stiles and the sheriff.

"_But I don't understand, why does it have to be in my house? Why can't you bunk with Scott?" Stiles had whined when Derek told him the news. "Because you're the one who came up with the idea, now hurry up and get my bag!" and with that, it was three months of Derek and Stiles together all the time. Derek thought he would go crazy living with Stiles, but it could not have been further from the truth. He grew to tolerate Stiles' spastic mood swings, and actually learned to live with him. Soon enough they both fell into a routine. Stiles would do the cooking, the sheriff or Derek would clean up. Derek helped Stiles do the laundry, but it was up to Stiles to clean the house, not that they made much of a mess considering three men were living under one roof._

Derek gave one last look at the room and left. He drove over to the school, not patient enough to wait for Stiles to get home, he was going to surprise him. As he drove his Camero slowly through the parking lot, he spotted Stiles jeep. That's when his eyes landed on the horrific site in front of him, there in broad daylight, Stiles was hovering over a girl. Derek felt his heart start to beat faster, his hands clenched the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. Derek could no longer control his breathing, he pressed on the gas, and swerved his car. The tires screeched to a halt, his Camero parked inches away from Stiles' jeep.

Still angry, Derek got out of his car so fast, that Stiles didn't even have time to blink when he was being slammed against the hood of the car, and with a very big, and very mad alpha breathing on him. "Derek?" Stiles squeaked out, he was confused about the whole thing. One minute he was talking to one of his friends and the next he had Derek chewing his head off. "What, what the hell, man?" Stiles gasped. He was having trouble loosening the tight hold Derek had on him. Sometime between this whole thing, Stiles' friend had disappeared, and since they were in the back parking lot, they were alone and isolated. "What were you doing?" Derek asked, his tone told Stiles that he was in no mood to joke. "What are you talking about?" Stiles was still confused. Derek had Stiles pinned under his body, there was no way Stiles could move, not until the alpha decided it was time for him to move. "You, that girl, what were you doing?" Derek said it slowly, which only managed to make Stiles more scared, seriously, Derek had knack to make everything sound like a thread. He could be reading a grocery list, and Stiles would whimper with fear.

"She's just a friend, she needed help with English, that's all!" Stiles face was set, he wasn't going to show Derek he was scared, even if the alpha could smell it. Derek stared into Stiles eyes, he knew the boy under him wasn't lying. Derek's breathing started to calm down, and he felt the tight anger in his chest begin to evaporate. That didn't mean he was going to hurry and get off of Stiles, the adrenaline was pumping through him still.

Stiles sensing the change, relaxed, and let his head fall back and his breathing too was slowing down to its normal rate. Derek let go of Stiles and moved back, he looked around awkwardly. Stiles pushed himself off of the car, setting his gaze on the alpha. "Dude, you have some serious jealousy issues," Stiles said with a smile, feeling comfortable to joke again. Derek glared at him. "I am not jealous. I was just," Derek tried to explain himself, but Stiles only laughed. "Shut up and get in the car, I have something to show you," Derek walked around to get on the driver's seat.

Stiles rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

Derek was silent during the whole ride to his house, and Stiles just played with the radio, until Derek slapped his hand and turned the thing off altogether. Stiles muttering a very low "Rude!" that Derek with his super senses, could still hear.

Derek turned the car, the black tarp road giving away to one of packed dirt. "What are we doing at your…?" Stiles began to question but the sentence died as his eyes landed on Derek's house. He took in the sight. The house looked new and old all in one. It was two floors, white Victorian architecture. It had a porch that wrapped around the entire house, and there was also a…

"Is that a green house? You actually put in a green house?" Stiles gasped, he was out of the car and running to the house, Derek was right behind him, that smile creeping on his lips once again. "Yes, wait till you see the kitchen." Stiles was too excited to hear Derek who was equality excited. He unlocked the door, and let Stiles run inside, which really was an understatement. There was no stopping Stiles running around the entire first floor, taking in every room. "This kitchen, oh my gawd, Derek, this kitchen!" Stiles shouted from the back of the house. Derek laughed and walked to find Stiles hugging the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. The kitchen was large, the cabinets were also white to match the outside of the house, and the counter tops were white marble. There was also one large fridge and two ovens.

"I think I'm in love," Stiles said touching everything he could get his hands on. Derek couldn't wait any longer, he pulled Stiles by the hand and guided him upstairs. "I want to go back, I left my heart back in the kitchen," Stiles protested, if only by talking, since his feet were following right behind Derek. "Shut up, I still have one more thing to show you," Derek entwined his fingers with Stiles, absentmindedly stroking the back of Stiles hand with his thumb, it didn't go unnoticed by Stiles though.

Stiles was busy staring at their hands to notice that Derek had stopped walking, and that they were standing in front of a door. "This is your room," Derek opened the door, his heart started to beat a little faster, he was nervous of what Stiles would think.

The room was three times the size of his room back home, it had large French doors that led to a balcony, and a door that connected to his own personal restroom, with a bath in the middle, and separate shower with glass doors, two sinks.

Stiles was stunned, he loved it, he couldn't believe Derek went to so much trouble just for him. There was only one thing he could do to express how much it meant to him. Derek was still holding Stiles hand, he was staring at Stiles, not knowing what he was thinking. "You said you wanted your own room." Just like that, Stiles managed to surprise the werewolf, and planted a kiss on him, and then pulled back. Now it was Derek's turn to be confused, the shock, the kiss leaving him dazed, and a tingly sensation on his lips. "What?" Derek got out.

"Shut up, like you didn't know that was going to happen. You got me my own room. Also no one gets that jealous over someone if it isn't love," Stiles smiled. Derek's cheeks flushed red. Stiles laughed, but was cut short when Derek pushed him against the wall, covering Stiles' body with his own, placing one hand on Stiles' hips for support, and the other behind Stiles' head, he started to kiss him, feeling himself melt into the young man he held between his hands.


End file.
